Alan's Last Laugh
by scroo u all
Summary: Hubris through he won, but Alan had his last laugh. Ophelia Payne , Alan Probe , And Hubris D Obscene belongs to Adult Swim


In the supply stronghold was 3 people. Ophelia Payne, Alan Probe, ane Hubris D' Obscene.

Ophelia was glaring at Hubris, letting out growls at the evil clone. She was mad enough that he poisoned the world class surgeon, Dr. Alan Probe.

Speaking of Alan, Alan was staring at Hubris with a blank expression, but he was slowly having an evil smirk like he was plotting murder. Ophelia noticed but didn't say anythjng.

Then, before a simgle syllable leaked out of Hubris's mouth, Alan began walking towards Hubris, Alan forgot to have dinner last night, nor breakfast this morning, or lunch this afternoon so he was starving.

Hubris was about to bitchslap Alan until a familiar surgeon, who was on four legs, with a long tongue, and a brain in a jar on his back covered in fur anf slobber charged towards Hubris and bit his groin, causing him to yelp and fling the bottle of poison at he floor, none getting on him.

"DAMN YOU GIBLETS!!" Hubris Screamed. "YOU ARE THE WORST FAILED EXPIRMENT EVER!!" He screamed again, he was helpless now, nothing else to defend himself.

He saw a pipe system that had the sign that said "EUROPE".

He needed to get there.

Hubris is making a run for it but Alan grabbed him by his hair, and pulled him closer. He looked down at Hubris, who was sweating profusely.

"I beg mercy on you Alan!" Said the helpless clone

"You want ME to let you off free? After what you you did to me?" Said the world class surgeon, bitterness dripping from each syllable.

Ophelia was a slightly shaken but let it slide. Then she said "What the!?-" when she saw Alan lick Hubris's forehead. Hubris was as shocked ad Ophelia.

"You know, from your antics i didn't get to eat. Its about time a world class surgeon gets a world class meal.

Alan then began shoving Hubris's head into his hot and wet mouth, Ophelia becoming more shocked.

Hubris was shoved into Alan's throat not believing whats going on.

Alan lifted his head up letting Hubris's body slide inside him, shoving his flailing arms inside his mouth. His teeth digging into Hubris's skin drawing blood.

Hubris's head poked inside Alan's stomach, seeing the repared wounds but then he was shoved further inside Alan's stomach.

Alan was licking at Hubris's crotch, then swallowed up his legs with a huge puddle of saliva below him.

Alan was gulping down the rest of hubris until he was fully inside his stomach. Panting heavily as his surgeon's coat was unbuttoned due to his bulging stomach.

Ophelia, who looked like she just saw a unicorn was staring at Alan. Her mind was like "Did my mentor swallow my nemisis WHOLE and ALIVE!?".

Alan got up, ready to get into his office. "C'mon Ophelia!".

Ophelia breathed air into her hands and wiper her eyes. She looked down at Giblets, who sported his usual derped expression. Ophelia followed Alan along with Giblets.

Alan laid down in the bed in his office, He placed one hand on his stomach.

Hubris woke up extreme pain to see his arm falling off and screamed. His fat and blood is slowly melting off and floating to the top of Alan's stomach. His leg was showing bones and was breaking off.

Blood was oozing all over him while he was begging Alan to let him be, but Alan let our sadistic laughter as his stomach churned more.

Hubris was accepting his fate, Alan's stomach acid was burning and melting his guts, he let out one last acid filled breath before he passed out.

Alan's stomach was shrinking as he was laughing. Hubris thought he would win, but it was Alan.

Alan couldn't wait to shit out Hubris's bones in the morning.

It was morning in the Bleed Everywhere Hospital and Alan was heading to the Bathroom. His stomach shrunk a lot more and all there was left was Hubris's bones and fedora. He pulled his pants and boxers down and sat on the toilet.

He strained out logs and bones while groaning. It was satisfying to shit out the bones of his nemisis.

Alan felt something clog his entrance and strained as hard as he can until it came out. It was Hubris's skull with half of his face on it. and Alan somehow threw up his Grey and black fedora as he was shitting out the last few bones of Hubris.

Alan wiped and put his boxers and pants back on, grabbing the fedora to keep as a trophy and looked down at the bones which belonged to Hubris D Obscene,his enemy.

" Farewell, Hubris " Alan said as he flushed, all of Hubris's remaind going awat in a second.

Ophelia, who was playing with Mr. Giblets was still gobsmacked.

But she shook it off since she witnessed crazier things.


End file.
